


College Crush

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Based on a GoChi week entry I wrote. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 13





	1. New Semester

**Author's Note:**

> First impressions

It's the new semester and I finally could take the class I been waiting for. It was a combination of my two favorite subjects, art, and history. I even made sure to come in extra early. Just my luck, too, the seat in the front row was not only by the professor but also by the window. This is just the best.  
While I waited for class to start, I plugged my headphones in and listen to my favorite playlist of electric blues. I was deep into one of my favorite songs when the professor entered. That's when I noticed that the class was almost full. When did that happen? "Welcome to Art History 101. I'm your professor, Tien Shinhan. You may call me Tien. I will be passing out you—"  
Suddenly a guy rushed into class. "Sorry, I'm late. I missed the bus." He sounded so out of breath, and Mr. Tien commented that it was his only free pass. After Mr. Tien passed around the class syllabus, he told us what we would be learning this semester. Even going about if we were able to access our online textbooks. For those who couldn't they could give him their emails, and he'll send them a soft copy.  
The class was over and I waited for everyone to leave. Once alone, I asked Mr. Tien if there were any extra credit assignments. He was surprised by my request and stated he would email me the assignments, which were mostly research papers. With that, I said thank you and left the class.  
…  
This morning I was woken up by someone pulling me out of my bed. When I looked, it was my annoying older brother. "Damn it! Pops won't be happy if you missed your classes. Get your ass up!" What is he talking about? I don't have classes today. It's only Monday. Monday… CRAP! I shot up and asked for the time. "7:00am." He started walking out of my room. "Our folks already left, and I ate your half of breakfast. Now hurry the fuck—" I just kicked him out of my room, and hurried to get dress. Where the hell is my bookbag!  
I quickly rushed downstairs and Raditz tossed me my keys. Just my luck, I missed the bus and another one won't come for an hour. It was already too late to ask bro to lend me his bike, so I ran it to school. I really don't want to hear my old man screaming at me for missing my first class. Can't have another repeat like last year.  
I just made it to class and the professor let me slide only for today. I'm even glad I packed the day before because I didn't even check to see if I had a notebook or pen before I stepped out. I was even grateful I packed extra energy bars. After class, I went to the lounge and brought an orange Gatorade. "Overslept again?" I looked to my left and there was my best bud since high school. I told him yeah. "Let me guess. Drills with your pops again."  
"Na. Just my gramps came to visit." Krillin asked how was the old man. "You know, the usual. But dad thinks gramps needs to relax more." We chatted for a bit until the next class.  
…  
The first week went by so quick and now it was time to relax. Well, that was the plan until my roommate started drinking, the beers she snuck in. all she wanted to do was talk the night away. I still can't believe my dad won't let me request a single. But he wanted me to make friends. But I have no time for that. I want to finish college. Maybe after I could make friends. Thankfully my roommate passed out and I could finish my assignments. Even though they weren't due for another week.  
As I walked to history class, I saw that boy again. He just finished walking in. as I walked to my seat, I couldn't help take a quick glance at him. He's cute. Wait! What am I saying? I have to worry about my studies. Not some random boy. But the fact he was in the seat close to mine didn't help. During class, he was very outspoken, even when he didn't know the answers. Got to give him points for trying. When classed ended I was the first one to rush out.  
I can't believe this. A cute boy was in my class. I went to the lounge and spotted him there. Maybe I should go somewhere else to spend lunch. I just ended up going to the library and listened to my music. That guy was something else. He sure had a cute smile. Oh, what does it matter anyway? I have classes to focus on, and assignments to deal with. With that said, I started walking to my other class. As I did, I spotted him again and he was talking with a short guy and a few girls. Chances are they were all friends. What do I care anyway?  
For the next few weeks, I found out, through my roommate, about that cute boy. Even stuff about other students. Turns out his name was Goku. "And get this." Oh, Bulma wasn't done. "That's more of his tag on social media. Word is his real name is Kakarot, but everyone calls him Goku." She then went on to tell me how her current bo is a close friend of his. They even share class. "Like he's some kid from a military family and stuff. And know what else." I asked her what. "He's super straight lace it's not even funny. Probably because of his pops or something. I heard his old man is scary." She started laughing at that. "You smoke?" I told her no. "K. I'll be back in a bit." With that, she stepped out.  
…  
Raditz and I just left the gym when I finally decided to ask him. "So, how do you know when you like someone?" He spits out the water, he was trying to drink and looked at me surprised.  
"Has it finally happened?" I felt my face heating up. "What girl has caught the attention of the one who doesn't know how to have fun." I punched his arm and said never mind. "Oh, come on. But you don't really go out unless to eat or the gym." He patted me on the back. "So, who's this lucky girl? Is she cute?" I ended up telling him about the girl in my history class. Like how she's quiet. She has a pretty smile. And even the fact I feel nervous around her. "You poor puppy. I can't wait to tell mom about this."  
"Hey!" I punched his side. "If you blab, I'll tell pops about you know who."  
"Fine, party pooper. Besides we should hurry home. After all, you know who and I have a date night." I just shook my head. "You still got me covered?"  
"You still owe me from last time." He then said if I asked the girl out, he'll pay me twice what he owed me, and I get to use his bike while he's away. "Deal."


	2. Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a chance

I just finished getting out of class and didn't want to go to my dorm room. I didn't want to deal with my roommate right now. I just finished getting my critique on my patterns and was feeling slightly under the weather. Maybe something from the vending machine would cheer me up. I hope there was still my favorite granola bars. I just reached the entrance to the lounge when I saw him. I can't believe this. What will I do? Especially since he and those he's speaking with are close to the vendor. I just gave a defeated sigh and walked away. Maybe working on my sketches for my Monday afternoon class will cheer me up.  
I made my way to the largest of the on-campus libraries and walked towards the back. There I plug in my headphones and got to work. I was so lost in my own world that I was started to feel better. When I finished, I paused my music and was about to put my phone away, when I heard the chair next to me was being moved. When I looked to see who it was, I was in complete shock. I even jumped out of my seat and fell. "Sorry." He looked panic. "I didn't mean to startle you." His face was slightly red, as he reached out his head and helped me up. I can't believe this. My face was on fire, and my heart won't stop racing. I tried to say thank you, but I just couldn't find my voice. "Um." I finally looked over to him, just to see him fidgeting with his fingers. "I saw you when you walked away from the lounge. Did you change your mind?" Uh? That question slightly confused me. What was I supposed to say?  
I nervously played with the pencil in my hand, as I tried to think of an answer. "Um." It was very hard to think with him being so close. This would be the closes we ever have gotten, and my nerves were on overdrive. "Yeah, I did change my mind. It was just too loud." Well, it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the whole truth.  
"Oh." I finally build the courage to look at him and he was smiling. Oh gosh! My face was burning even more. His smile was very cute. "Sorry about that." Uh? Why was he apologizing? "My friends tend to get excited when they talk about games sometimes. So, what were you sketching?" I can't believe this! He's talking to me and is even asking about my sketch. Oh gosh. I showed him my sketchbook, and he seemed very amazed. He even commented on my nice color scheme. Oh gosh! He complimented my work! I tried to stay calm, but inside I was screaming. Not only is Goku next to me, and he's also looking at my sketchbook and even complimenting my work. Was I dreaming or is this really happening?  
He then asked if I wasn't to see his sketchbook. "Yes!" I quickly covered my mouth. I can't believe I actually did that. He chuckled before grabbing his sketchbook from his bookbag. I can't believe this! I'm touching that's his. I tried my best to hold back a smile. As I looked through it, I was deeply impressed. Bulma was also a graphic major, but her work was nothing compared to this. Seeing how he drew letters was so pretty. "It seems you like orange." I couldn't help giggle at that.  
"Yeah. Did you know orange is actually a fun, energic color, but is also friendly?" I shook my head at that, and he just continued to smile. "I didn't know that either until I had to look it up. Um." Now he was looking away. "Do you have anything plans for Saturday?" Uh? I was completely thrown off guard. Why would he want to know if I had plans? My cheeks were burning up again. I told him that I wasn't sure. From the corner of my eye, I witness him fidgeting with his fingers again. "Would you… like to hang out… with me?" WHAT? No way! This is definitely a dream! I felt my heart racing and it was slightly hard to breathe. What am I going to say? I ended up stuttering a yes. "Cool. Um." He was still fidgeting with his fingers, while I was fidgeting with the base of my blouse. "Would you like to exchange numbers?"  
"Sure." We wrote our number in each other's sketchbooks. He then asked where would I like to meet up. "Um. Maybe the front entrance of the main campus." He said that was fine, and asked if 10 o'clock was a good time to meet. "Yeah, that's fine." When then gave each other back our sketchbooks. We ended up both getting up at the same time, and even walked out of the library at the same pace. This was really like a dream.  
The moment I was out of his sight I ran to the dorms. I was just so excited. To top it off, my roommate wasn't here. I pulled out my sketchbook and hugged it. He toughed my sketchbook and even wrote in it. This was the best day ever! I quickly tried to find the perfect outfit. That was until a thought occurred. Maybe he just wanted to hang out as friends. I'm probably putting too excitement into something that could be super simple. I saw the type of girls that are around campus. There's no way he would see me as anything but a friend. I'm not that pretty, or as outgoing as the other girls. In that case, I'll dress comfy. After all, it might just be a friendly kind of hang out. But I'm definitely saving his number with a smiley face next to it.  
…  
I was just getting out of a long class when Krillin caught up to me. I was already feeling out of it, and wanting to head home. But somehow, Krillin convinces me to hang in the lounge. When I got there, I was bored out of my mind. He and some other friends were talking about this new game that came out. Something called Alien heroes or something. I couldn't care less. But I stood there and listened to their conversation until I spotted her. The girl from history class. The quiet one that doesn't talk to anyone. Yet has the pretties smile when our professor hands her back her assignments. I then remembered that Raditz was leaving soon, and he doesn't know for how long. Well, I'm not sure if I'll get another chance at this. I told the guys I was leaving and casually walked away from the lounge. Just in time to see her turning the corner.  
I quietly tried to catch up to her. Wow, she's fast. She ended up going to one of the libraries. When she entered, I was currently frozen at the entrance. It took me a few deep breaths before I finally entered myself. I soon spotted her walked towards the back, and taking a seat. She's even sitting on her own. Crap. I hid behind one of the bookcases, as I thought about how I was going to do this. Maybe small talk. But what would I even say or ask? My nerves were on fire as I tried to think of something. I never had trouble talking to random people or even making friends. But something about her just makes me so nervous. I peaked from behind the bookcase and saw her smiling. She's so beautiful.  
After I took a deep breath, I mustered up the courage to finally go over to her. When I did, she was just closing her sketchbook. I tried to stay calm as I took the seat next to her. Which ended up shocking her. Damn it! I said sorry and helped her up. Wow, I was actually touching her hand. After a moment I finally tried talking to her. We ended up looking through each other's sketchbooks. Her linework was just so amazing. Her designs were also really cool. And she even commented about my sketches. This is the best thing ever! Ok, I'm going to try to ask. My throat felt so dry as I spoke. "Do you have anything plans for Saturday?"  
It was silent for a moment, and my nerves were on edge. But the moment she said how she didn't know I felt my lump in my throat. I tried really hard to ask if she wanted to hang out. I can't believe I'm actually stuttering. That's not impressive at all. She'll probably just so no. I can't believe this. If she says no, I feel so hurt. If she says no, I won't know what I'll do. I really hope she says yes. "Sure." I was just shocked. I tried to contain my excitement. She actually said yes. We even exchanged numbers and decided where and when to meet up. On top of that, we were walking the same pace out of the library. I can't believe this.  
Since I didn't have any more classes for the day, I rushed home. I hope Raditz didn't leave yet. Thankfully he didn't, but it was clear he was starting to pack. I took a deep breath and just told him. "So, I finally asked her out." He turned around so fast it made me dizzy. He asked if I meant it, and not just pulling his leg. "Yup. I asked her, and she said yes. We're hanging out tomorrow." He walked over to me and ruffled my hair.  
"Not bad little bro." For the rest of the day, he was giving me advice on stuff I could do to impress her. Even stuff that I shouldn't do. "But if that doesn't win her over, I don't know what will. Girls are weird like that. Besides." He then pulled out his wallet and handed me his bank card. "Take my card. Don't want you looking like a fool on your first date."  
I felt my cheeks heat up at that. "Shut up. It's technically not really a date." But I sure hope I impress her enough that she'll actually date me. I looked at his bank card. "Are you sure I could take it?"  
"Yeah, bro. I'll even leave it with you, while I'm gone. Now come on, take it." I took the card and said thanks. "Now you have fun with your girlfriend." My whole body was on fire, as I was in shock that he said that. Then I got angry.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" But I hope does become my girlfriend. Raditz was just laughing, as he pounds his fist on the table. When he finally stopped laughing and looked at me, he asked why was my face all red. "Shut up. And besides." I couldn't help smile a bit. "If she does become my girlfriend, you better not embarrass me!" He fell backward laughing.  
"I can't promise you that. But on a side not." He got up from the floor. "I leave Monday. And the keys are in my top dour." I told him thanks and left for my room. There I finally put into her number on my phone. I even put hearts on either side of her name. I wonder what I'll wear tomorrow. Maybe my favorite graphic tee, and some jeans. I better wake up extra early. I don't want to be late. That night I couldn't stop smiling at how happy I was.


	3. Date

That morning, I woke extra early. I was just too excited and want to not disturb my roommate. Once I was out the door, I was feeling a bit nervous. I still couldn't believe I was going to hang out with him today. I soon was in front of the campus, and wonder if I came too early. Maybe 30 minutes was a bit much, but I was just so excited. Thankfully I had my music to past the time. It was just 10 minutes to go when I saw him jogging my way. Uh? Does he usually run to school? He was slightly out of breath when he stopped in front of me. "Good morning." I couldn't help smile as I said good morning back. After a moment, he seemed to have caught his breath and stood up straight. He was even smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. "So. Um. Is there any place you want to check out?" Uh? I never thought about this part. I told him I wasn't really sure since I didn't explore the area around campus. "Well then, want to get ice cream. I hear the shop has really good Saturday specials."  
"Sure." As we walked alongside each other I couldn't help but smile. This was just so awesome. But during the walk, we didn't really say anything. Should I say something? Will he? I was just so nervous, that I felt my cheeks were burning up. I then happened to realize we were wearing matching graphic tees. I couldn't help giggle at that. He asked what's so funny. "Just that we so happened to be wearing matching tees." He looked down and started laughing himself. "So, do you like Chinese dragons or just the shirt?"  
"Can't I like both?" We both chuckled at that. We soon came to the ice cream shop, and the inside was so bubbly. "What's your favorite flavor? Are you more of the adventures kind?" I couldn't help giggle. I told him I'm more a strawberry flavor person. "Nice choice. I prefer chocolate mint. Do you prefer cone?" He's being too cute. I told him cone was fine, and he ordered for us. Wait! Was he going to pay for both of us? No. It won't feel right for him to pay for me. I quickly took out my card and paid before he got a chance. "What the? Why you do that?"  
"Sorry. I just don't feel right when someone else pays for me." He looked at me a bit surprised. Well, it's not my fault I feel this way. I don't like feeling like I owe anyone. After we got our cones we just walked around. We ended up at a nearby park area and sat at a bunch. While we ate our cones, he asked what I thought of my classes. "They're ok. As long as I do the work. But sometimes, in one of my classes, the teacher's critiques of my work feels like he's just saying his personal opinion. Like no clear guide on what direction I should try, or what I could improve. I even had to resort to asking another teacher for critique."  
"Oh, I hear you. Especially when they seem to play favorites." I couldn't help laugh, as I agreed. Soon we started going on about how some teachers don't even teach. "Like I have to research different concepts and explanations for things. You would think a teacher would be able to teach you about it. Don't even get me started when the computers freeze and you weren't able to save your progress."  
"The worst feeling ever. And if it crashes, you basically have to do everything over."  
"Exactly." We started laughing. By now we had already finished our cones and were just walking around. It was nice. Especially since I couldn't stop smiling as we spoke. I just can't believe I'm actually was spending time with him. Regardless if he saw me as just a friend, this was being to be a perfect day. "Are you hungry?" I was thrown off guard and looked up at him. "Wanna grab a bite? My favorite fast-food joint is just up ahead." I don't understand why my cheeks started to burn up, as I looked at his smile. I told him sure.  
When we got there, he asked what I wanted. I don't usually eat fast-food, so I wasn't sure. I prefer cooked meals anyway. I asked him what did he suggested. He smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. I ended up ordering a cheeseburger and water. He had two different combos, with an extra order of loaded fries, and a large soda. Wow. Where did he store all that food? Telling from how his clothes fit his athletic physique I would have never guessed he ate so much. Then again, not like I know how fast his metabolism is. But it's clear the rumors of him working out were true. On top of that, he paid before I could do so. How rude. Now I have to pay him back. How much was my order again?  
As we waited, I was trying to calculate the total cost in my head. Also, how would I pay him back for this? The total was way more than the ice cream, so that wasn't really a fair exchange. Whatever will I do? Even while we ate, I still was thinking about it. But seeing him smile, as he ate, was actually funny. "You have cheese on your face." He snickered and asked where. I pointed to the right corner of my own mouth. It took him a minute, but he got it. That's when I noticed when he has a big smile, his dimples would show. Oh wow. It made him look even cuter.  
I had already finished my meal, but he was still eating. It was actually amusing to watch him. Especially when he made silly faces with his fries. We couldn't stop laughing. He's so silly. He then offered if I wanted some of his fries. I felt my cheeks heat up as I said sure. Wow. Loaded fries tasted amazing. He offered me to try his soda. At that, I just couldn't look at him. "Um. I could get another straw, so you can try." I said ok, and he went to get the extra straw. When I tried the soda, it was just too good. I even accidentally almost finished it. I tried to apologize. "It's ok. It's a good flavor. Want me to get us more?" My cheeks were on fire, as I fidget with the edge of my shirt. I said sure.  
When he came back, he not only brought extra soda but more loaded fries. Was he still hungry? What surprised me was that the fries were for me. I can't believe this. After we finished, we walked around for a bit more. This day just couldn't get any better. But it did when he asked if I wanted to catch a movie. When we got to the movie theaters there were so many to pick from. "What's devolution?" He said it was a lame adaption of an action game, called Alien Heroes. "Wow. What about Avenge Nemesis? Since it's based on one of my favorite comics." He said sure. When he ordered the tickets, we kind of had a little argument on who was paying. He had a cocky smile when he won. But I got him back when I brought the snacks. I even made sure to get extra.  
The movie was super awesome, and we talked about it afterward. As we walked around, we even talked about interest and what made us chose our majors. Even the fact that he goes to the local gym off campus, while I ran along the campus track. "If anything, want to run track together sometime? Maybe I could take you to the gym if you like." I couldn't help smile, as I looked away. I told him that sounded nice. "Did you do any sports in high school? I used to be in the kickboxing club. And before that, my gramps used to teach me mixed martial arts, while my parents moved around."  
"Why did your parents used to move around? I did take up taekwondo growing up, before moving to college." He said how that was super cool. Also, how his dad was in the military, so he was always relocated. "Is that why you lived with your gramps?"  
"Yup. Mom wanted me to stay in one school, and keep gramps company. Now my bro is enlisted, and my pops is retired." What? He had a brother? I asked him about him. "My older bro, Raditz, was a troublemaker in school. That's the reason he had to travel with our parents. But overall, he's pretty cool. He even lets me use his bike once in a while." Wow. So cool. We ended up walking and talking for what seemed like hours until I finally realized the time. Oh great, it was 10:30. I missed my favorite podcast, but it was sure worth it. "Is something wrong?" I told him it was nothing. "If it's too late I could walk you to the dorms." I couldn't help smile at that, as my cheeks began to heat up. I said sure.  
It was silent as we walked, but it felt nice. Well, until the dorms were coming into view. Even if this wasn't a date, I just didn't want it to end yet. It was just too perfect. When we reached the entrance, I didn't know what I was going to do. I wasn't ready to call it a day yet. I was having the most perfect day with the boy I like. This sucks. It then felt awkward between us. He's probably waiting to make sure I go inside. "Um. We're here." He said yeah. I felt a sad pain in my chest as I looked down. "Well, I better go in."  
I didn't even turned around yet when he spoke. "Wait." I looked up to him, and notice that his face was slightly red. "Um. Would you… would you…" My own face was starting to feel hot. Was he stuttering? "Um… Would you… like to…" He started to bite his lip and looked away. He then let out a sigh and looked very defeated. "Never mind. Have a good night." With that, he slowly made the motion to turn away. Uh? What in the world?  
"Wait." He turned back to me, and he looked very sad. He started to bite his lip again before he taking in a deep breath. Then somehow, he looked more confident as he spoke.  
"Would you like to go out with me?" What? Is he serious? My face was burning up. I just couldn't believe what I just heard. "I really like you, and would wish to date you." I must be dreaming. I couldn't have heard right. He was rubbing the back of his neck while smiling at me. He did say it! My face and shoulders were on fire, as I bit my lip and nodded. I told him I would like that very much. His smile grew. "Maybe we could even hold hands." I just couldn't believe this. I was just so happy that I just… I just… I kissed his cheek, and run into the dorm building.  
When I got to my dorm room, I was surprised by my roommate. The moment I opened the door, she hugged me. "So, how did it go?" Uh? I asked what she was talking about. "Don't be shy now. I saw you walking with a certain boy in the park." My face started to burn up. "I didn't want to ruin your date, so I didn't say hi." I told her to just stop. She pulled me into the room. "You have to tell me all about it." I told her no. "Oh, come on. Like it's so unexpected. He never showed any interest in anyone. And let me tell you, I've tried." And that's when I started to feel slightly angry with her. I hit her with my pillow and said I was going to bed. "Aw. You're no fun." That night I couldn't stop smiling as I fell asleep. The boy I like likes me back and even asked me to date him. I'm so happy. Can't wait to tell dad about him.  
…  
I can't believe this. I actually missed the bus. Thank goodness I woke up extra early, and have plenty of time to get to campus if I run it. When I was closing into the building I spotted her. I hope I didn't make her wait long. "Good morning." She smiled at me as she said good morning back. Wow. She smiled at me. Now I was feeling a bit nervous. Raditz warned me that I should have thought this through. "So. Um." Great, just great. Nice use of words genius. "Is there any place you want to check out?" I was too nervous to even look at her. And when she said she wasn't sure I felt even worst. Crap. What am I going to do? Then she stated how she didn't really explode around campus. Uh? I finally looked at her, and she was looking away. She's so cute. Maybe I could take her to get ice cream while I think of what we could do. "Well the, want to get ice cream?" She finally looked at me. My throat felt dry as I tried to continued to talk. "I hear the shop has a really good Saturday special."  
She smiles as she turned her face away. But she quickly looked back at me as she said sure. Wow. She looks dreamy like that. As we walked, I couldn't help take quick glances at her. She's so pretty. I kept rubbing my neck nervously and biting the inside of my cheek. Maybe I should say something. But what could I say? I then heard her giggle. Wow. That was a cute sound. I asked her what was so funny. "Just that we happened to be wearing matching tees." I looked at my shirt and then took a glance at hers, and I started laughing. She was right. What were the odds? "So, do you like Chinese dragons or just the shirt?"  
"Can't I like both?" We both chuckled at that, and I couldn't help admire her smile. I still can't believe I got the courage to asked her to hang with. I was still in disbelief that she even said yes. This must be a dream, and if so, I don't ever want to wake up. The rest of the walk was silent, but it didn't feel as nerve recking as a moment ago. I even straighten up my back more and admired the fact that she was nice to me. I was even slightly surprised by our height difference. She just slightly shorter than me when I slouch. But compared to my actual height it was clear how short she was. At that, I noticed she was wearing sneakers, instead of what I usually see girls wear. Those little details were just adding to her cuteness.  
When we ice cream shop, I found out her favorite flavor was strawberries. So cool. But she threw me off guard when she paid for the ice cream before I got a chance to. Hey! "Sorry. I just don't feel right when someone else pays for me." I wonder why she felt like that. I wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure. After we got our cones, we walked around and talked. The conversation got to a point of how teachers played favorites and the struggle with working on the computer. As we talked, I couldn't help admire all the faces she made. Especially every time she laughed. Now that was just amazing.  
As we waited on line to order, I made sure that I was able to pay right away. I don't know why but somehow felt like we were competing to see who pays. And it actually felt fun. But I did wonder why she chose something so simple, and why water out of all things. When the cashier said the total, I was quick to pay it. I wasn't giving her a chance to even react. When she saw that she first looked surprised and then angry. Wow. Her cheeks puff up when she's angry. It was an overload of cuteness. While we waited for our order, she seemed to be deep in thought. Was it really that bad? But her puffy face was just so cute I wanted to poke her cheeks. But I had to resist the urge. So, I ended up shoving my hands in my pocket. Why did her angry face had to be so cute?  
When we got our food, I was happy that my hands were doing something. I was on the verge of giving in and just poke her cute face. But I shouldn't be doing that. What if she doesn't actually like me, and she'll hate me for getting into her personal space. But it's her fault for being so damn cute. As we ate, I did go back to wondering why she only got a burger and water. Could she be on a diet or something? She looks fine to me. She's not too skinny, or too big. She looks petite and fit. Maybe it's what Raditz said about girls just being nervous when eating out. Well, I would like her to feel comfortable around me. I passed her some of my loaded fries, and her face puffed up, but not of anger. Wow. That one was even cuter. "Want to try some of my soda? It's my favorite flavor, blue Hawaii Pepsi." Her cheeks were slowly turning red. Oh gosh, she keeps getting cuter. I'm going to lose it with all this cuteness.  
I offered I could get another straw for her. "Yeah." As I got the straw, I was trying to calm my racing heart. She was just too much. Her cute face is driving me crazy. I wish I knew if she liked me back. I hope she does. I really want to hold her hand. It would be so awesome to hold her hand. When I got back, I saw she ate the rest of the fries. I couldn't help chuckle at that. "I'm so sorry." I told her it was fine and gave her the straw along with my soda. I think she likes it since she kept sipping. Wow. She was drinking my soda. Awesome. "Oops." Uh? "Sorry. I think I drunk the last bit." She looked really sorry.  
"It's all good. It's a very good flavor. Want me to get some more?" She nodded her head. And that smile was amazing. As I order more soda, I got extra fries. She looked like for really liked them, and also seemed to still be hungry. When I got back, she looked shocked that I got her extra fries. I couldn't help admire her eating. She makes the cutest faces. After we ate, we walked for a while. "Um." She looked up at me. "Want to catch a movie?" She said yeah, and she made another cute face.  
Wow, she likes action movies and comics. But when we were at the cashier, we were practically trying to see who'll pay. I won in the end, but she then somehow disappeared. When I finally found her, she had gotten the snacks. I can't believe this. "They had your favorite soda." I can't be mad at that face. She looks so cute. I told her thank you. While we watched the movie, my face was on fire. The armrest between us was both a curse and a blessing. I let her take it. I really want to touch her hand. During the movie, I was torn between enjoying the movie and enjoying her expressions. Her excitement was so cute.  
Afterward, we talked about the movie. Somehow, the conversation turned to talking about our hobbies and personal life. It was so awesome to find out we had similar hobbies. "If anything, want to run track together sometime?" She looked away, but she said yes. Wow. "Maybe I could take you to the gym if you like." When she said that would be nice, I never thought my heart would beat any faster. The more we talk the more perfect she became. I really want to hold her hand.  
But when we finally realized the time, it was a complete downer. Even she looked down. I offered to walk her to the dorms, which put a smile back on her face. The walk was quiet and nice. I really wish I could hold her hand. Well, it would also just be nice to just touch her. My face burned up as my thoughts filled with how I would like to hug her. Even poke her face whenever she got angry. And enjoy all her cute expressions. But the moment the dorm building came up, my shoulders felt heavy. I should just build up the courage and officially ask her out.  
When we reached the entrance, I was trying really hard to say it. My throat dried up, and it even was hard to breathe. My face was burning, and I was even nervously biting my lip. "Would you… like to…" Crap. I can't do this. I really want to but I can't bring myself to say it. "Good night." I'm just going home. But the moment she said wait, I couldn't help look back at her. I was completely shocked at how sad she looked. No! I won't stand to leave her sad. "Would you like to go out with me?" There, I said it. It's out in the open that I like her. I was feeling nervous as I waited for her answer. I would be so crushed if she didn't like me back. But at least I tried.  
"I would like that." Uh? I was shocked and I looked at her. The way she looked at me, was amazing. I then admit that maybe we could hold hands. Then she surprised me and kissed my cheek. I was just stunned in place. I can't believe this! Not only did I spend the whole day with the girl I liked, I even officially asked her out and she said yes. To top it off she… she… SHE KISSED ME! She kissed me! My face was on fire, and I just couldn't stop smiling. Even as I rode the bus, I couldn't stop smiling.  
The moment, I got inside my house my mood was shot. All because dad was standing near the door. "Where were you boy?" Crap. I told pops I was with a friend. "No, you weren't. You never came home this late if you hanged with your friends. And if you were staying out, it's because you were sleeping over, and you would at least call." Crap. Crap. I tried to walk past him. "Who is she?"  
"Why you think it's a she?"  
"Your off behavior, and the fact you came in smiling like a fool." Crap! "So, who is she?" I face dad and told him that I was hanging out with a girl I really like. I even told him that I finally officially asked her out. "Good job." Uh? I looked at dad. He was looking through his phone. "3 Saturdays from now." I asked him what he meant. "You're inviting her to come over to dinner 3 Saturdays from now." I asked him why. "A girl that caught your attention is something. Your mother and I would like to meet her." Before I could say anything, he said it was final.  
When I entered my room, my mood cheered up again. She said yes. "So, how did it go?" Great, Raditz decided to bug me. I told him to get out. "Party poor. Also, I found out that the date changed. It was pushed back for another 2 months." Crap! I told him to get out. "Did you ask her?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"So, that's a yes. Nice." I kept telling him to leave. "I also heard what pops said." Oh no! "I can't wait." With that, he left. I hate them. They're going to embarrass me. I took out my phone and just stared at her number. Then, suddenly taken out of my hand. When I looked, it was Raditz. I tried to get my phone back, but he kept me at arm length. "And there." What did he do? When he gave me back my phone, he changed her name. He changed it to girlfriend with a heart on either side. I hate him. I checked to see if he did anything else. And he texted her, saying to have a good night.  
"Why you do that?" He said how girls like good morning and good night text. Just then my phone beeped. I quickly looked at my phone, and she had texted me back. She said good night back. I heard Raditz laughing behind me, and I punched his face. "I hate you." He started to walk out of my room. "Thanks, bro." He said no problem and closed my door. The rest of the night I kept staring at her text.


	4. Together

We have been together for a whole week, and this was both amazing and weird. For starters, after every class, we would meet up. We would spend time together, and even hold hands. We even texted each other. Why did my heart skip every time I got his text? And why did my face burn up every time he smiled at me?

After Friday's class, he was right outside the class waiting for me. And his friends were with him. I was caught off guard by this. He started to rub the back of his neck, as he walked over to me. When he was next to me, he held my hand. "Chichi, the guys. Yamcha and Krillin, Chichi." Uh? Was that his way of introducing me to his friends? My cheeks started to burn up at that. His friends then said hi to me. Now my face was even really on fire as I said hi back. Then they started to laugh lightly. "Shut up." I looked up to Goku, and his face was red.

The rest of the afternoon, we all were in the lounge. We were talking; well, they did most of the talking. They were asking me questions, and I just couldn't keep up. And when they found out I would run the tracks, they asked if I wanted to race them sometime. What is going on here? Why were so many people talking to me now? This was just too much at once. But I was glad that Goku was next to me, and held my hand. “So, does your pops know about her yet?” I looked to Krillin before looking to Goku curiously. He looked nervous as he said yeah. “Did he set a day already?”

"Shut up." Uh? What is going on? Pops? Day? I asked Goku what they meant. He turned red as he rubbed my hand. "Whenever I make friends, my old man likes to meet them. But like, he can come off…”

"Intimidating." I looked at Yamcha.

“Correction. Downright frightening." I looked at Krillin. "When I met him, I swear I was being questioned by a cop. He wanted to know my whole background, and what I did for fun. The guy makes you feel like if you got a criminal record, you can’t be friends with his son.” Some reason I couldn’t stop myself from giggling. “What’s so funny?”

“I thought dads were only supposed to be overprotective of their daughters.”

“I thought so too. But when I met his bro, I was like," He slapped his forehead. "That's why." I asked what he meant. "Raditz looks like a thug when I first met him. But don't worry, maybe. His pops might go easy on you since you're a girl." I still couldn't stop giggling. The way they made it seem sounded almost like my dad. But I wasn't going to say _that_ out loud. Krillin then looked to Goku. “So, aren’t you going to tell us what your pops said? I wanna know what day he set to destroy… I mean. What day he set to get to know your girlfriend?”

Goku's face turned even redder. "That's none of your business." Yamcha claims how they just want to know when they expect to cheer him up. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yamcha and Krillin looked me up and down, and told Goku how there was no way I'll pass. Uh? What in the world are they talking about? Goku just got up and gave my arm a light tug. "We're leaving.” I got up and followed him.

We were currently in the library, and he had his head on the table. “What’s wrong?”

He huffed before sitting straight. "My pops would…" He gave a deep sigh. He then looked at me. His face had hints of red. "Would you like to come over for dinner, in 2 weeks?” Uh? It took me a moment to realize what he just asked. I felt my face heat up, as I looked away. Shouldn’t it be the boyfriend who meets the girl’s father first, not the other way around? In 2 weeks. Wow. Wait. Does her mean 2 weeks from today, or starting from next week? I asked him. “2 weeks starting from next week. And it’ll be on a Saturday.” A Saturday in 2 weeks. The more I think about the date, the more I remember there’s something even more important happening.

I quickly got out my agenda and looked for that date. Oh no. "There might be a small problem." He asked me what was it. I showed him my agenda, and he looked pale. "I know. What are the odds?"

“So, does that mean I also get to meet your pops?” I told him it looks that way. His shocked face then became a happy one. He even held my hand in both of his. “I hope I make a good impression.” I couldn’t help smile back and said how I hope so too. “Um. Would you like to do assignments together, tomorrow?"

“Sure. Um.” My face was slowly burning up. “How about in my dorm room?” He said sure.

…

I can't believe this. Not only is she going to meet my pops, but I'm also going to meet hers, on the same day. On top of that, tomorrow we're going to do assignments in her dorm. I better bring my laptop. When I got home, I was surprised that pops was waiting by the door again. I was about to walk past him until I had an idea. "Pops." He asked what was it. "Hey, pops is going to be in town the same day." He asked what was my point. "What if we invite him as well to dinner?" He raised an eyebrow. I was about to take it back when he said that would be fine. With that, I went to my room.

There, I packed up my bookbag and thought about how this was an amazing week. Spending time with Chichi was just the best. Especially holding her hand and hearing her voice. But I didn't like the fact that she didn't have class on Tuesdays when I did. I couldn't stop myself from texting her throughout the day. She also didn't have class on Thursdays, but neither did I. If it wasn't because Krillin and Yamcha had already asked me to hang, I would have tried to spend time with her. It didn't make me stop texting her though. That's why my friends were curious about what was going on with me. Saying stuff like how happy I looked every time I looked at my phone.

When Saturday came, I was super excited. I ate breakfast quickly and rushed out of the house. I even caught the bus on time. I hope I'm not being too early. The fact I get to spend time with is just too much. When I get to the dorm building, I wait for her downstairs. I'm kind of nervous. We won't be all alone, but we won't be surrounded by so many people. When she meets me, I’m left speechless. She’s always wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. But today it was short sleeves. My face was heating up. Her arms are very pretty. Even her hair is up today. Why am I so excited to just see these small little details? She’s so cute.

When we got to her dorm, I was met with her roommate, Bulma. And not in a good way. She hugged me, and I felt very uncomfortable. “Could you get off, please.” She did, but she looked at me puzzled. Then she looked mad before walking to her bed. What was her problem? Chichi and I sat on the floor, as we silently worked on our assignments. It was a nice moment until Bulma talking loudly on her phone. Now I see what Chichi meant by her loudmouth. Luckily for us, we had our headsets.

During the whole time, we didn't speak to each other, but it still was awesome to be next to her. It wasn't till around 3, that Bulma decided to invite Yamcha over. When I looked at Chichi, she looked annoyed but didn't say anything. When Yamcha came over, it was starting to feel awkward. The way he greeted Bulma was a little too much. Correction, the way _Bulma_ greeted _him_ was too much. Was that how every boyfriend and girlfriend supposed greet? With a shower of kissed and the girl clinging onto them? I looked to Chichi, and even she looked weirded out. And then Bulma asked we kissed yet. My face started to feel on fire, and I was just stunned by the question. "Bulma stop that. It's none of your business." Thanks, bro. He then told her that should go get something to eat. With that, they left us alone.

Wow. I’m really alone with her. I could feel my heart racing, and my face was burning. I was tempted to look at her, but I wasn’t too sure. "Goku?" Now I had to look at her. When I did, she just was too much. Her eyes were shining, her cheeks held hints of pink, and for some reason or another, my eyes kept landing on her heart-shaped lips. "Goku." The way she said my name was just wonderful. I said yes Chichi. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Now my face was just on fire.

“No.” I looked into her eyes. “Have you?” She said no. That actually made me happy. I found myself leaning in closer to her. But just then, the door opened and we quickly looked away from each other. Bulma just had to forget her wallet. I looked at Yamcha and he was mouthing a sorry. But the whole mood was over. When they left, we just went about finishing over assignments. Well, until she moved closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. My face heated up, as I wrapped my arm around her. This felt nice. It felt really nice to hold her like this.

Eventually, we had put our laptops to the side, and were just enjoying the moment. I like holding her. The moment was just perfect, and when we looked at each other my face became hot again. I wasn't able to look away from her lips again. I soon found myself leaning it, and eventually, our lips touched. Hers were as soft as flower petals and tasted so sweet. I didn't want to end this feeling, but it did. Wow. Our first every kiss. I then couldn't help myself and gave her another one. Her lips were being too addicting.

…

Our first kiss was just so magical. During the week after that, we shared many kisses every time we were alone. And we even hugged more. But we only share those moments when we out of sight. I didn’t really like public affections, and was glad to find out neither did he. We even spent the end of the day with his friends sometimes. When we did, I was slowly feeling more comfortable around them. Goku and I even went to the tracks on Thursday, and that was super fun.

But that Saturday, he asked if I wanted to see the gym, he told me about. I ended up waiting for him in front of the main campus building. When he got there, I was just in awe. His casual clothes were usually loose, but tight enough to admire. He wore a pair of sweats and a short sleeve hoodie when we went to track. But now he was a more fit training pants and a tank top hoodie. He must like hoodies. We took the bus, and then we had to walk a bit.

When we got to the gym, it was just huge. Goku even pointed out that there were different levels to this place. Like how they have workout machines on the 3rd floor, a children gym on the 2nd. But his favorite was the parkour downstairs. Plus, the 1st floor was for the gymnastics and rock calming. I was just amazed by it all. “Have you done parkour before?” I told him not really, and how I never heard of it before. "Want to check it out?" I said sure and followed him down the stairs to the ground floor. When we got there, I was slightly confused about how everything looked. Was it supposed to look like an obstacle course mix with a skateboard course? Just then we heard someone call his name. “Oh, crap. I didn’t think he would be here today.” Soon there was a tall male, with long hair walking over to us.

"Who's the chick?" He then looked over to Goku before looking back at me. He gave me a quick lookup and down, and then smiled. "So, you must be her." He then patted Goku on his right shoulder. "Not bad bro. She's cuter than I excepted." What? Before I could even say anything, Goku punched the guy in the side. What was that all about? The guy just laughed as he held his side. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me? Or do I have to do that myself?" He kept laughing as Goku told him to shut up.

When I looked at Goku his face was super red. “Chichi, this is my jackass of a brother, Raditz.” I looked back at the guy, and he winked at me as he said hi. Eww. He started laughing again. Till he pulled out his phone. “Don’t you dare.”

“Too bad bro. I gotta show dad this.” Goku kept telling him no, but he won’t listen.

“Could you please stop.” Raditz stopped laughing for a moment, but then his smile grew. What does that mean? I then heard a click of a picture being taken, and then he just walked away. “What just happened?” I looked to Goku and his face was even redder. “Goku?” I then saw him rushed over to Raditz and demand a race. Saying something about if he wins, Raditz had to delete the photo. Raditz then states if he won, he gets to take a picture of me and Goku hugging. Really! I marched right over to them. “How dare you! I’m not some prize.”

"Not like you could do anything about it." He just started snickering behind his hand. That's it! I quickly took a scan around the room and asked what exactly does the race entails. He raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled for a moment. But then he had a mischievous grin. He told me what the course was like. "So, what do you say you join our little race?" He stuck his hand, as a gesture to shake. But I slapped it out the way.

“I’ll race you, but don’t start crying when I win.” We suddenly heard a whistle, and when we looked Goku was looking me impressed. Enough said. We all lined up and got ready. I wasn’t going to let these guys beat me.


	5. Parents

“You sure you never parkour before?” She shook her head, before retying her hair. I looked over to a very stunned Raditz. “A deal’s a deal.” He blinked a few times before giving me his phone. Once I delete the photo, I looked back to Chichi. “Want to stay down here, or you want to check the rest of the gym?” She stated she might be up for another race. I couldn’t help smile at that. We ended up spending the whole day there. Even Raditz hanged with us, which was just so embarrassing.

As I walked Chichi to her dorm building, we chatted about how incredible today went. Even talked about the possibility we could make this a weekly thing for us. It was just amazing spending time with her, and finding things to do together. We even held hands as we walked. But the moment we got to the building I wasn’t ready to end the day. One look at her gave me the feeling she thought the same. So, we sat at one of the bunches that was off to the side of the building.

We just sat there and enjoyed each other’s company. I even wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she leaned into me. This was nice. We enjoyed the moment a little longer before she said it was time for her to go upstairs. We shared a quick kiss and I waved her off. On the way home, I was just too happy but also thinking about punching Raditz.

When I got home, I was greeted by dad and bro waiting for me. “Raditz said that she was something else. I can’t wait to meet this…” He looked to Raditz. “What was her name again?”

“Chichi.”

“Yes. I can’t wait to meet this Chichi. She seems like an interesting character.” With that, he and Raditz just left me alone. I just stood there stun in place, until I felt someone tapping my shoulder. When I looked to who it was, it was just mom.

“She looks very beautiful in the photo, Raditz sent me.” I felt my face burning up and my anger rising. I can’t believe it! Raditz did send that picture and to mom of all people. “Awe, don’t be embarrassed.” I looked to mom and she had a big smile. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

…

It was finally day and I was nervous. To top it off, dad just finished arriving and sitting at my desk. We were catching up on what’s been happening back at home. While we did so, I was picking an outfit for tonight’s dinner. Dad was also asking about my boyfriend, and how much of surprised it was when he found out.

As we came up to Goku’s home, I felt my heart pounding. I tried to calm my breathing before I rang the doorbell. Every time I tried to press it, I pulled back my hand. Dad shook his head, as he pressed the button. I was about to say something till the door opened. Who opened the door was a lovely, short hair, petite woman. She had wonderful smile as she greets us and invited us inside.

I soon was introducing my dad while Goku introduced his parents. I thought our parents were getting along nicely. As we sat at the table, it was nerve reckoning sitting next to Goku while our fathers looked at us. Dinner was quiet for some time, and I could be imagining it but maybe there was just awkward tension between everyone.

It then happened. My dad smiled and I could feel that he was going to embarrass me. But what came out his mouth was unexpected. “I almost forgot to tell you, princess.” Oh no. Not his favorite nickname. I felt my face heating up, as I heard Raditz snicker. “I have found the perfect location for your shop, when you finished college.” I was both surprised and happy.

I can’t believe this. Why did he wait to tell me now? I smiled as I told him thank you, but that it wasn’t really necessary. “Oh.” I quickly looked to the man, who Goku looked so much like. He was right how much he looks like his old man. “Interesting. What type of shop is it?” My dad then went on about my dream to open a boutique, and sell handmade dresses, that I designed. The conversation went from talks of the boutique to all my accomplishments back home. Soon about Goku’s own achievements and his goals.

In the end the dinner was wonderful. Even more, seeing our fathers getting along. “Oh, wow. I can’t believe I’m meeting the man who actually designed our home, in Hawaii.” That too was a complete shock to me and Goku. I knew my dad designed homes, but never military homes. Soon they went on talking about all sorts of things before it was time to leave. Goku’s mom then hugged me. “You’re always welcome to come by.” I tried to say thank you, but she was surprisingly hugging me too tight to speak.

Overall, this was a great dinner and I can’t wait to see what the future has in-stores for me and Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but this where our short story ends. It was very hard trying to figure out the perfect ending. But nothing ever truly ends if there's always something to tell. I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
